


Hair VS Hair Match.

by SamAndDeanTimeTravelTo221B (teamdilligaf_x)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Body Hair Removal, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Shaving, UpUpDwnDwn, Waxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamdilligaf_x/pseuds/SamAndDeanTimeTravelTo221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is a hair VS hair match - but not how you are thinking since both men are clearly to in love with their mops - and wwe management gave us into huge trouble for even daring to change their looks in such a huge away over a video game - we thought of something much better! Body hair! That's right ladies and gentlemen, whoever loses this match will be waxed! And not by some lovely caring, gentle beauty-tech who knows what they are doing. No. We are going to make said loser get waxed by the victor - you know just to rub the salt in the wound some more! Because that's how we do over here on UpUpDwnDwn" And again. Seth should have known this was an awful idea by the gleeful sound in Wood's voice.</p><p>Prompt from WookieLover101 over on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair VS Hair Match.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own WWE or UpUpDwnDwn or any the characters or people involved in this fiction . I just write about them sometimes.

Seth isn't really sure how it happened. It was supposed to be a joke for UpUpDwnDwn, like everything on that damn show is. One random person on twitter had said the match up between Aj and Seth should be a hair vs hair playoff and it just kind of blew up from there. Aj had tweeted out that day saying it didn't matter what the rules where, he knew he could beat Seth & that's when everything went to shit he supposes. Seth not knowing when he keep his pride in check and keep his mouth shut. He'd happily accepted the challenge, telling Aj he hoped he enjoyed having his 00's short back and sides back.

"Okay, so new rules of this match up ladies and gentlemen" Xavier says permanent smile etched on his face as he speaks to the camera currently recording them. "This is a hair VS hair match - but not how you are thinking since both men are clearly to in love with their mops - and wwe management gave us into huge trouble for even daring to change their looks in such a huge away over a video game - we thought of something much better! Body hair! That's right ladies and gentlemen, whoever loses this match will be waxed! And not by some lovely caring, gentle beauty-tech who knows what they are doing. No. We are going to make said loser get waxed by the victor - you know just to rub the salt in the wound some more! Because that's how we do over here on UpUpDwnDwn" And again. Seth should have known this was an awful idea by the gleeful sound in Wood's voice.

But Seth had been so damn confident. As he is with everything in life. Including video games.

The smack-talk had started almost immediately, playful and yet still completely prideful.

"Been playing games since before you where born son"

"And that would be great if we where playing a game from the early 80's but since we're not I'm still playing with the advantage. Going down AJ!"

"Like hell I am!"

Seth had not being playing with any sort of advantage over Aj. He knew the older man had a self built fucking arcade in his home. He should have known better and yet here he was. The loser. Who was to be waxed and somehow in among all the chaos a god damn poll had been put up online about where Seth was to be waxed by Aj. To avoid the instant and obvious lewd-as-fuck answers. Xavier had made the choices clear.

Leg. Chest. armpit and forearm.

The fans had been somewhat kind to him, chest. He's done that a million times before. It had just been a while and he's really kind of glad that they'd done it so close to the show starting so he didn't have to do this in front of the entire locker room.

And now here he stood in the middle of his hotel room, shirt off, Aj with waxing strips in his hand and a gleeful look on his face.

"Can't believe the shit I get myself roped into" Seth said, running a hand over his face. "I fucking hate being waxed"

"It's that mouth of yours Seth" He teased, accent thick and Seth gulped a little, watching AJ rub the wax strip between his hands to heat it before continuing "Now quit being a sore loser and lets get this done"

Seth groans and turns so he's facing the camera and AJ. The older man chuckles as he ripped apart the wax strip before easily smoothing it over his chest, and then the second one under it.

Aj doesn't even give him a warning, just quickly pulls the first strip back off and the ripping of the hair could easily be heard and Seth isn't to proud to admit that the noise that leaves him isn't manly at all.

"Fuck! You asshole!" He cries, doubling over hand going to his chest out of reflex but AJ catches his wrist.

"You really don't wanna be rubbing it do you?" He reminds him in between laughing so hard he could swear AJ was crying. and no, rubbing a freshly waxed piece of skin isn't something he wants. It's bad enough he's going to be itchy for _weeks_ now as it grows back. He doesn't need it being inflamed or sore to boot.

He looks down at this chest, bright red and patchy because of course AJ hadn't done this right, with another wax strip still too go. Fuck.

"Get this over and done with before I lose my damn mind" Seth huffs and AJ laughs again, smoothing his hand over Seth's chest like he's about to chop him (part of him wishes it was that easy) before gripping the end and pulling hard again. Seth's more prepared this time, is able to mask the discomfort a little bit more. "Fuck! I hate you AJ! Hate you so much right now!"

Aj turns to the camera, holding up both wax strips looking proud and evil all at the same time. "You the people asked for it. And now you have it. AJ Styles your Up Up Down Down victor - torturing the loser - Seth Rollins"

Seth hates how that sounds and he groans as Aj turns off the video, and emails it to Xavier. Seths moved into the bathroom now, inspecting the damage and Aj follows him, binning the strips on the way. He's got some sort of cooling balm in his hand too and Seth almost forgot that those came with the wax packet.

"Fucking missed like half of it" Seth tells him and Aj rolls his eyes.

"What? Do you want me to fix it?" He asks, smirk never leaving his face. Seth hates how at 29 Aj can still manage to make him feel like he did when he was 19.

"You fucking should. Can't have me walking around looking like this Aj. It's matter of principle at this point" Seth somehow manages to say with a straight face.

Aj takes initiative from there on. Moves to his side and turns him so his back is facing the mirror before he reaches for Seths razor. Doesn't speak, doesn't even hesitate as he starts to go over what he missed. Seth feels like he can't breathe, the entire atmosphere in the room changing from playful to tense in a second.

"Only your chest you want done?" Aj asks voice low and full of implication and Seth can't help but wonder how far AJ would really go, and he supposes it's that thought that gets his mouth working again.

"Not if your offering" He grins and it's one that AJ returns.

"Good, always did prefer you clean shaven - except the beard - that can stay" And Seth's not sure he hasn't fallen into some wet dream because he's never known AJ to be like this. He's pulled out of his thoughts when he feels the soothing balm being rubbed into his chest. His breath hitching just the slightest bit but he knows AJ catches it by the way his lips tug at the ends just the tiniest bit.

"When'd you get so big, huh? Kid I met ten years ago was barely 200 pounds" He asks as he keeps working his hands over his pecs and the balm has long been rubbed in. The other man then goes back to shaving him, taking his time and looking so full of concentration Seth is scared to speak in case he breaks whatever trance AJ is in. Down each arm, and afterwards is rubbing soothing balm all over him and it's making Seth feel like his bones are made of liquid. "Had no right to go bulking up so much y'know? It's god damn distracting. Ever tried to beat someone at a video game when all you can do is watch their arms flex?" Seth almost wants to say that it obviously hadn't been that bad because he'd still beaten him, but if today had taught him anything it was that sometimes keeping your mouth shut could also work in your favor.

Aj moves to his stomach then, working on removing the line of hair that spanned from his chest to his treasure trail and all Seth can do is watch as he gets lower and lower, revealing skin he hasn't seen in a long time, goosebumps raising all over him despite the fact his entire body feels like he's burning up.

"Got absolutely no idea why you'd cover up that line. It's so deep" Aj breathes, letting his index finger tail all the way down the center of his stomach before stopping right on the waistband of his sweats. Aj looks up at him eyebrow raised in question and Seth struggles to find his voice, he's painfully hard at this point but there's no way AJ doesn't know - not in sweats - so instead he just nods at AJ who hooks his fingers under both his sweatpants and his boxers before pulling them down allowing them to pool at Seth's ankles.

Aj's eyes rake over him and he feels so vulnerable next to the still clothed man, but when he grins up at him and says, "Of course you keep there tidy, huh?" He relaxes a little.

"Never know when I'm gonna need to be" Seth half-whispers back and AJ just grins wider.

"I guess not" He mused, "Gotta say, I am a little disappointed, could have had so much fun with shaving around your cock and over your balls. Bet you'd make the prettiest little noises" Seth feels dizzy with how much that effects him, his cock twitching and pre-come gathering over his head glistening in the too-harsh bathroom light.

"Easier ways to find out than taking a razor over them" Seth says before he's really thinking it through, because he can't anymore. He's so focused on what Aj's doing, how turned on he is by this that he can't respond with anything other than his knee jerk reactions.

"Not yet" Aj grins before sinking to his knees. "Still got your legs to do sweetheart" And without another word he's lifting Seth's leg from the remains of his layers, going back to work and it's slow and tortuous - Seth almost wishes he'd told Aj to wax him because it would have been so much quicker - but then he remembers the noise he made earlier and quickly shuts the idea down.

Just when he thinks Aj's done rubbing his legs with the same balm he'd used earlier he looks up at him, baby blues dancing with lust and mischief. "Turn around" Seth stares at him before it dawns on him, and - oh. Seth turns slowly, braces his hands on the worktop in front of him and bites down on his bottom lip as Aj spreads his ass cheeks wide, and starts gentle shaving over his ass crack. It's not that he'd ever been seriously hairy back there, but Aj just seems determined to shave everywhere that isn't already done.

It's when he feels the balm covered finvers sliding down his crack - so fucking close to what he wants but not nearly enough is when his body starts reacting for him, stance spreading a little wider, hips arching back some more into the touch. Even his mouth betrays him then, "Fuck! Aj please... everything's gone - except the beard just like you said - please?"

"Please what Seth?" Aj's voice is so calm and Seth doesn't know how he's managing it because his own heart feels like it's about to burst, he's shaking and he has to grip the counter before he can make the words come out of his mouth.

"Touch me - open me up - fuck me! Just please do something" He's rewarded for it though he feels something warm and wet stroke over his rim and it takes him a second to realise it's Aj's tongue - when he does his knees almost buckle under him and he's so thankful for the grip on the counter top - surprised moan falling out of him. Aj's tongue works into him, alternating between circling and flicking over his rim and tongue-fucking him until he 's lose enough that he can start working his fingers inside of him.

Seth's not sure how long he stands there on shaking legs as Aj opens him up on his mouth and fingers but by the time he's starting to abuse his prostate and he's got Seth moaning like a cheap whore he can't take it anymore. Finally does something instead of just letting Aj take complete control because he's not 19 anymore and he's not some kid who just blindly hero-worships the other man, who will just accept he says or does inside the ring or outside. He's Seth fucking Rollins and when he wants something he takes it, doesn't have to beg for it. He grabs Aj's wrist and pulls him out of him, turning around as he pulls the other to his feet and backs him against the tiled wall.

"Was wondering how long it would take you to snap" AJ grins and he knows the other mans been toying with him this entire time and he hates it, get his hands under Aj's shirt and is ripping it over his head before he's going to his jeans. He wants him naked fucking now. "Have to say, got a lot more pride and will power than I thought you would"

"Yeah well, I'm not 19 anymore" He states out loud this time as he finally rids AJ of his jeans and boxers too, eyes trailing down his body and fuck. He wants that cock in his so bad he can feel his hole clenching around mid air.

"Damn right you're not" AJ drawls out, his eyes trailing over him again the lust dancing in his eyes make Seth surge forward and kiss him tongues tangling in a desperate hot mess as hands touch everywhere and AJ's all too happy to stroke the freshly shaved skin on show.

Seth doesn't say anything else just pulls the other man out of the bathroom and guides him to the bed, pushing him backwards not giving him any real time before he's straddling his hips and sinking down onto his cock.

Both of them let out a long moan when he finally bottoms out, AJ rolling his hips and Seth bracing himself on AJ's chest.

When he meets the older mans eyes it finally really hits him. Holy shit he's fucking AJ Styles right now. His breath hitches again and he's so determined he's not going to let some teenage crush ruin this for him right now. He's not.

But that doesn't mean he can't let it fuel him, because he wasn't going to be a nervous wreck right now. He was going to live up to everyone of those little fantasies and wet dreams he ever had about the other.

He lifts himself up and pushes himself down again quickly, he feels so full and it feels so fucking good that can't help the moans leaving him as he continues to fuck himself on AJ's cock, but it's not long before Aj's grabbing his hips and fucking up into him and that's when the moans and whimpers are uncontrollable. He's so strung out already from everything that's happened today that he's sounds so needy and it doesn't help that he can't take his eyes off those baby blues.

"You're so tight, Seth" Aj moans out, that thick accent only causing the heat in his stomach to grow even more.

"Fuck Aj please don't stop 'm so close" He manages out, head tilting back the only thing he can focus on is meeting AJ's thrusts and keeping the permanent abuse on his prostate going.

"Gonna be right there with you, trust me" AJ admits wrapping a hand around his cock and jerking and Seth's eyes snap open again, mouth hanging open as he pants around the desperate noises he's making. It's moments later a few more thrusts into that hand and down onto AJ's cock and he's gone, shooting come all over AJ's hand and stomach while he chants out the older's name like he needs everyone in this hotel to know who's currently ruining him. He hears Aj shout out a curse and he follows him over the edge and Seth moans deeper this time as he feels AJ's come paint his insides, pushed in balls deep and grinding inside him.

Who knew AJ Styles would look that fucking good when he came?

When their finally done riding out their orgasms Seth falls to the side, lying in his bed breath still ragged as come drips from his used hole.

Seth's phone buzzes loud on the bedside table and he blindly reaches for it, it's a text from Xavier and he can't help but laugh.

_Did you ever think a video game show would get you into this kind of mess? - X._

He shows AJ the text both of their eyes meeting and they both laugh together. He had no idea.  
  
Seth's really not sure how this happened, but he's _really_ glad it did.  
Even if it means that there is now a video online of him being waxed and of him losing to AJ. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna say thank you to the lovely WookieLover101 for giving me this prompt idea because instantly I lost my mind over it& I hope it's what they wanted.  
> & Also as ever to PsychRollins for telling me to actually share my stuff with the world and not hide it. And for always reading my unedited crap I don't know how she puts up with it, She's awesome too.  
> Reviews and all that good stuff are amazing and really help me out so drop me some please?


End file.
